warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Stormharts fanfictions/ dag en nacht
hallo, leuk dat je hier kijkt/leest! proloog komt misschien binnenkort! Er zal in dezelfde clan ook nog een ander verhaal afspelen dat wil ik binnenkort doen. ' H1 Problemen "Dit wordt een te groot probleem." Zei ze. "Ja, Zilverwolk" miauwde een bruin-witte poes. "Ik ben binnen 2 weken door mijn hele kruidenvooraad heen!" Zei Zilverwolk. "Zal ik vandaag even met merelpoot kruiden zoeken" stelde de bruinwitte poes voor. "Ja dat is een goed idee, Donspoot" vond Zilverwolk. "Ik weet het niet echt meer. Het is echt rampzalig, ik heb nog nooit in mijn leven zo'n ernstige ziekte meegemaakt" zuchtte Zilverwolk. "Ik ben bang dat de moederkatten en kittens binnenkort ook ziek worden" miauwde Donspoot. "Ja, ik zal even kijken in de kraamkamer, dan kun jij kruiden gaan zoeken. Vooral muurkruipsel en zonnewortel. " antwoordde Zilverwolk. Donspoot knikte en liep naar het leerling hol. "Heb je zin om kruiden te gaan zoeken met mij?" Vroeg Donspoot toen ze Merelpoot zag. "Ja is goed" zei merelpoot terwijl ze haar zwarte vacht waste. Een bang gepiep drong zich in Donspoots oren. Het kwam van de kraamkamer. Donspoot en Merelpoot re nden er naar toe. Een goud-witte poes zat over haar kitten gebogen. Zilverwolk was er ook. "Wat is er?" Vroeg Donspoot bezorgd. "Goudkit is ziek, weer de geheimzinnige ziekte" miauwde Zilverwolk schijnbaar kalm, maar haar ogen verraadde haar bezorgdheid. "Dit werd heel erg, eerst kreeg boomstaart een onbekende ziekte daarna zonnebont en nu Goudkit!" Dacht Donspoot. Boomstaart was gestorven hij was oud en zwak. Zonnebont was een sterke jonge poes en had het met veel zorg van Zilverwolk en Donspoot overleefd. Ook andere clans hadden dit probleem er moest een medicijn komen en snel. Donspoot knipperde haar gedachtes weg. Zilverwolk had Goudkit al naar haar hol gebracht. Ook merelpoot was daar. Ze liep er naar toe. Zilverwolk praatte/ overlegde met goudkits moeder: wolkstreep. "Wat moet ik nou doen Zilverwolk, overleefd ze het wel?" Vroeg Wolkstreep wanhopig. "Ik kan daar geen antwoord op geven, ik en Donspoot zullen voor haar zorgen. Ga jij maar rustig naar de kraamkamer." Wolkstreep wilde protesteren, maar zag in dat dat geen nut had. ze gaf Goudkit een lik en liep toen weg. donspoot schudde haar kop. "kom je Merelpoot, kruiden zoeken?". mauwde Donspoot. Merelpoot knikte en ze liepen het hol uit. Donspoots zilvere vacht glinsterde in het warme nieuwblad zonnetje. Merelpoot was zoals altijd alert. "Hé rustig er is toch geen gevaar?!" Zei Donspoot geamuseerd. "Nee, nu nog niet". mompelde Merelpoot serieus. Een lekkere kruidige geur kwam in Donspoot neus. "Muurkruipsel?" Ze pakte een paar stengels tot haar mond vol zat. Merelpoot glipte tussen de struiken door. "Nee!" Hoorde Donspoot, ze ging er naar toe en zag een kleine diepe grot onderin op de grond lag Merelpoot."voorzichtig gleed ze de grot binnen. En stopte naast Merelpoot. "Gaat het" hijgde Domspoot bezorgt. Merelpoot kreunde. Toen lachte ze flauw. Ja hoor ik viel in de zachte grond. Ik lette niet op waar ik mijn poten zette. En ik ben degene die altijd zegt dat je alert moet zijn." Miauwde Merelpoot. Donspoot lachte ook, maar keek toen of Merelpoot niks gebroken en bezeerd had. Ze moest blij zijn dat ze een medicijnkat leerling was. Merelpoot stond op. Toen kon Donspoot pas goed om zich heen kijken. Overal groeide dezelfde zilverachtige planten. Merelpoot had het natuurlijk ook gezien. "Fantastisch dat we een grot ontdekt hebben, maar het zit vol met onkruid" mauwde ze. Donspoot keek haar vriendin raar aan en zei. "Wat onkruid? Dit is geweldig! Het is allemaal maandauw! Deze planten zijn al heel lang niet meer gezien! Kom snel dit moeten we de clan vertellen." Merelpoot keek beschaamd naar de grond. Ow sorry... Maar als ik jouw was zou ik het maar gaan verzamelen. Samen pakte ze zoveel als ze konden en vonden buiten nog wat. met een volle mond gingen ze naar het kamp. Toen ze het kamp binnen renden keken katten ze aan. Een van hun was Zilverwolk. "Wat!? Dat is Maandauw echt heel bijzonder vertel waar heb je het gevonden? Zei Zilverwolk. "In een grot bij het Sterrenwoud." Zilverwolk keek haar trots aan. Heel goed je zult snel een echte medicijnkat worden. Donspoot voelde zich bijna opzwellen van trots. Met een blik bedankte ze. "Nou jullie het erover hebben er zijn 2 leerlingen die het heel erg verdienen om krijger te worden" miauwde Poelster die alles gehoord had. "iedereen die oud genoeg is om zijn eigen prooi te vangen, komen voor een clanvergadering." Riep hij. Alle katten verzamelden zich om de gloeisteen, een enorme steen die s'nacht licht opgloeide. Poelster begon. Spinpoot en Merelpoot jullie zijn kundige leerlingen. Spinpoot gebruik je itelegentie en kracht om een goede krijger te zijn, jij zal nu bekend staan als Spinklauw, mijn zoon. Spinklauws blauwe ogen glinsterden trots. Poelster ging verder. "Merelpoot, ik weet zeker dat jij als krijger je beste poot voor zal zetten en altijd alert zult zijn. Jij heet nu Merelvacht. De nieuwe krijgers bogen respectvol En iedereen riep hun nieuwe namen. Donspoot feliciteerde haar vrienden en liep toen Het medicijnkathol in. Ze was blij voor de nieuwe krijgers en haar vrienden en verheugde zich erop om zelf haar nieuwe naam te krijgen en een medicijnkat te zijn. Zilverwolk leek haar gedachtes te lezen. "Jij zult binnenkort ook een nieuwe naam krijgen je bent klaar met je training. Je weet dat je dan in de lichtgrot moet slapen en de Lichtclan geeft je dan een droom. Zij zullen beslissen of je het verdiend om een medicijnkat te zijn en er ook echt klaar voor bent. " Zei Zilverwolk kalm. "Donspoot keek vrolijk en boog. Dankjewel Zilverwolk je bent een geweldige mentor." Antwoordde Donspoot dankbaar. "Ga nu maar slapen, ik wil dat je morgen naar de lichtgrot gaat." Zo snel al dacht Donspoot voor ze in een diepe slaap viel. Een zachte duw wekte Donspoot. Rustig stond ze op. Vor haar stond zilverpoot. "Kom op luie das, we gaan nu naar de Lichtgrot daar geef ik je instructies" werd tegen Donspoot gemauwd. Is het goed als ik eerst een muis eet vroeg ze. " nee, dat mag niet je moet met een lege maag vertrekken." Zei Zilverwolk. Ze liepen het hol uit en gingen op weg naar de lichtgrot. Voor Donspoot was de lichtgrot zijn roodachtige kleur verstoorde het landschap. Zilverwolk gaf haar instructies: ga naar binnen tot je bij een open ruimte komt daar ligt een Gouden steen raak die aan met je neus en je zult door de Lichtclan in slaap worden gebracht." Voorzichtig liep Donspoot de grot binnen. Het was donker en ze zag haar eigen poten niet eens, maar haar insticnt wees haar de weg naar de open ruimte. Ze kon haar ogen niet geloven een prachtige gouden steen lag in het midden van de open plek. Ze trippelde er naar toe en drukte haar neus zachtjes tegen de steen. Ze knipperde haar ogen open. Voor haar stond een prachtige witte poes met zilver omringd. De poes begon te spreken". "Gegroet Donspoot ik ben Sneeuwbries en ik spreek voor de Lichtclan. Je bent een goede leerling en ik geef je nu je nieuwe naam. Je heet nu Donslicht. Gebruik je kennis en wees een goede medicijnkat. Ik ben er altijd als je hulp nodig hebt. " Ze voelde weer grond onder haar poten en deed haar ogen open. Ze liep snel het hol uit. Buiten stond Zilverwolk al te wachten. Maar ze zeiden niets tegen elkaar en liepen terug naar het kamp. Daar begonnen ze weer te praten. Donslicht werd als een held ontvangen. Iedereen juichtte. Ze zag spinklauw op haar af lopen. Hé Donspoot! Gefeliciteerd. Hoe heet je nu."Donslicht" miauwde Donslicht een beetje trots. "Goede naam, misschien wil je straks jagen?" Vroeg Spinklauw. "Ja leuk!, maar ik ga eerst Zilverwolk helpen. Ze draaide zich om en ging het medicijnkathol in. Zilverwolk zat daar ze had haar staart netjes om haar poten geslagen. "Hallo nieuwe medicijnkat. Het is nu allemaal vrolijk,maar vergeet de ziekte niet met Goudkit gaat het niet zo goed soms wel maar dan begint hij weer te trillen en zijn we weer terug bij af. Zei Zilverwolk "Ja en vergeet de vossen niet". Miauwde Donslicht. "Ja die vervelende vossen die de buurt onveilig maken, misschien geeft de Lichtclan binnenkort een teken." Bromde Zilverwolk. Donslicht sprong het hol uit en liep naar Spinklauw. "Kom dan" miauwde ze. Spinklauw knikte. Ze liepen het kamp uit.